


【盾冬/芽詹abo】summer time （下）pwp部分

by FrankCEF



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankCEF/pseuds/FrankCEF
Summary: 小盾/芽A×小冬/詹O





	【盾冬/芽詹abo】summer time （下）pwp部分

“哎呀！这个不难！” Bucky轻声在Steve耳边轻声道：“据说Alpha射精的时候龟头会涨大好多好多，所以一看就能看出来是不是Alpha了。”

Steve听罢觉得有些害羞，不过脑海里更多的是不可思议，“真的假的？”

“骗你干什么！我们生理书上就是这么写的！”

“那……试试？” 此时，Steve的好奇心战胜了一切。

“那你去那坐好！” Bucky指了指床头。自己则翻箱倒柜找来了生理课上老师发的那些“小方片”。

“Stevie，你……你把裤子脱了！” Bucky此时也有些害羞，但是还要强装“过来人”的样子，只能硬着头皮假装淡定。

Steve倒是非常听话地把自己的短裤脱了下来，扔到了一边。

看着Steve跨间那现在还软趴趴却尺寸可观的家伙事，Bucky不禁瞪大了双眼，“Stevie！你这个小混球怎么能长这么大的！”

“啊？” Steve低头看看自己的跨间，然后抬头茫然地看着Bucky，“我……我不知道诶，很大嘛？我没怎么注意过别人……”

“混小子！” Bucky轻轻“骂”了一声，撕开一个小方片，把里面的液体挤在Steve还没有勃起的性器上。

“这是什么呀？” Steve看着Bucky的动作好奇地问道。

“这是润滑油。” Bucky耐心地解释道，“那个……我也是第一次帮别人做这个，一会要是弄得你不舒服了你要告诉我啊！”

“嗯！好！” Steve乖巧地点了点头。

Bucky小心翼翼地圈住Steve的茎身慢慢撸动起来。

随着Bucky的套弄，Steve察觉到有一种他从未体验过的非常奇妙的感觉从小腹深处迸发出来，“呃……啊……”他忍不住从喉间泄出一阵连自己都觉得有些陌生的呻吟。

“舒服吗Stevie？” 看着Steve这紧闭双眼面色潮红的样子，Bucky就知道自己做对了。

“嗯……嗯……” Steve只觉得随着随着Bucky的动作，那种奇妙的感觉正在逐渐增强，他忍不住挺了挺腰追随Bucky带给他的这种快感。

看着Steve的性器在自己侍弄下很快充血挺立，Bucky内心的满足感瞬间爆棚，他微微加重了一点力道，时不时用拇指按压Steve肿胀的蘑菇头。

在情欲的催动下，Steve下意识地释放了大量的信息素。在Steve信息素的诱导下，Bucky的小兄弟也慢慢抬起头，后穴也开始不自觉地分泌出液体。他只得分出一只手来，隔着裤子胡乱疏解着自己的欲望。

Steve很快发现了Bucky的异样，“Bucky哥哥，你怎么啦？”

“Steve你帮帮我好不好……后面……好痒……” Bucky被后穴传来的异样感觉折磨得异常难受。

“好……” Steve点了点头，虽然他并不知道怎么样才能帮到Bucky。

见Steve答应了，Bucky飞快地脱掉了自己的短裤，帮Steve给他的小兄弟套上了“小雨衣”，然后握住了Steve的勃起，对准自己的后穴坐了上去。

“啊……” 感受着Steve的性器一点一点填满自己后穴的空虚，Bucky忍不住叫了出来，“Stevie你好热好大啊……”

待Bucky适应了Steve的尺寸之后，Bucky支起身子，开始起伏着吞吐Steve的火热。

“Bucky哥哥……啊……” 感受着Bucky内部的高热与紧致，第一次体验人间极乐的Steve并没有坚持太久，他感到体内有一种难以言说的感觉在慢慢集聚，好像在寻找一个突破口。

“啊……小混蛋……你是不是要射了……” Bucky敏锐地觉察到Steve的性器涨大了一些。

“嗯……好像是的……我……我觉得有点难受……蛋蛋好涨……”

Bucky感觉到Steve快要射了，赶忙从Steve身上撤了下来，帮Steve掀掉了性器上的“小雨衣”，快速撸动起来。

“Bucky哥哥……呃……啊……” Steve只觉一种异常美妙的感觉如潮水般扑面而来，迅速席卷了他的全身，他闭着眼睛紧绷着腹肌射了出来。

当他喘着气睁开眼睛时，对上了Bucky带着欣喜和骄傲的目光，“我就知道我的小Stevie是个小Alpha！” 在Bucky目光的引导下，Steve看到自己的蘑菇头现在确实比刚刚要大了很多。他忍不住伸手去摸了一下，结果因为还在不应期，虽然只是轻轻一碰，却让他难受地打了个机灵，吓得他赶紧把手撤了回来。

在旁边看到这一切的Bucky忍不住笑出了声，“小傻瓜！现在不能碰啦！”

“Bucky哥哥……它……它还会消下去不……” 等了一会见龟头的“肿胀”还没消除的Steve有点慌了神。

“放心吧，会的！再过一会就消下去啦！没事的Stevie！”

“哦……那就行那就行……” Steve突然想到一件事，“Bucky哥哥，我可以……我可以……看看你那里嘛？” Steve有些不好意思地支支吾吾道。

“啊？哪里？” Bucky一时没有反应过来。

“就刚刚你含着我的地方……” 因为害羞，小Alpha的声音越说越小。

“行啊！” Bucky倒没觉得有什么不好意思，小Alpha好奇一下也正常嘛！他转向Stevie，分开双腿，露出那个让Steve脸红心跳的地方。

“哇！好漂亮啊！” Steve感慨道。他看看粉嫩诱人的穴口，再看看自己的小兄弟，“Bucky哥哥……那刚刚……你疼不疼啊？它这么小……”

Bucky被Steve这可爱又搞笑的疑问逗笑了，“你在变相地夸自己大是嘛？”

“没有没有没有！” Steve把脑袋摇成了拨浪鼓。

“我逗你玩呢！” Bucky没想到自己的小Alpha这么不禁逗，“不会疼啦！会很舒服，今天我们Stevie表现得很棒！” Bucky给Steve竖起一个大拇指。


End file.
